Our Darkest Deeds
by Phoenix Refrain
Summary: The Real A-Team on the night of the Halloween party. Secrets revealed. Team EzriA


_Wrote this right after the conclusion of season 4A. Added the last line right after the Halloween epsiode!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"She took the notebook," her voice whispers urgently as her fingers touch his cheekbone.

"You couldn't stop her?" His voice is soft, urgent—the lingering smell of scotch on him.

Aria runs her fingers through his black hair, "Not without raising suspicion."

Ezra looks deep into her eyes, "How did Alison know where everything was? How did she find out?"

She breaks away from him, grabbing up the old-fashioned dress. He helps her with the zipper. "I don't know. I think...she might know it's us."

"How could she?" He kisses her neck as he moves her dark hair back.

"I think she knew, before..." She pauses, pulling up her hair off her neck and pinning it. "She looked at me and said that she saw A everywhere she turned."

The silence lingers on as they stand there, each left to their own thought.

Her mind drifts to Alison.

"_I had him first, and he can't leave me for you." Her blue eyes are red rimmed from alcohol. _

"_He can make his own decisions! You don't own everything, Alison!" It had been the first time she'd spoken back to Alison, the first time that she'd refused to be victimized by her. "He loves me now, and you can't have him."_

"_Oh yeah?" The blonde laughed harder, "Do you think that you can just live happily ever after after what you've done to me?"_

"_We haven't done anything to you!" I scream._

"_If I can't have him, nobody will."_

"_You don't even love him," I say half in fear. "What do you mean?"_

"_It doesn't matter. He was mine first. Oh, come on, Aria. Even you should know that he's too old for us. How he forced himself on me..." She trails off._

"_He didn't! Ezra would never do that!"_

"_Doesn't matter, it's still statutory rape. I'm not sixteen yet."_

_The force of what she says hits her. "You wouldn't. He'll go to jail! You'll ruin his life! You'll ruin mine!"_

"_So?" She tosses her blonde hair and walks off as if that's the end of the conversation._

_She could feel the alcohol buzzing through her tiny frame, feel the heat of it—and all the hatred for the things Alison had done to her bubbled to the surface. She didn't know what was coming over her. Alison couldn't do this to her. Someone had to make her pay._

_She didn't even realize what she was doing until Alison was lying on the ground. She dropped the shovel from her hands and began to shake. She had killed her. She had killed Alison._

_She called him in a panic. She told him what was going on, why she had done it—how she didn't even realize she had till after._

_She was going to go to jail. She was going to rot there._

_But no, he told her to go back to the others—he would take care of it. That's when they had turned—had seen CeCe. She had been too terrified to move, but he ran after the girl. Aria knelt down beside Alison, sure that they were to be discovered now._

_Ezra came back, the limp body of CeCe over his shoulder. He dropped her beside Alison, both of them were wearing that same yellow top—those same skinny jeans._

"_What are we going to do?" She whispered, her eyes wet with tears._

"_We're in this together," he stroked the tears from her face._

"_Together," she repeated. They were soul mates. They'd done what they'd had to. Each of them had killed someone._

"_Get back before someone notices. I'll stay here."_

_When she left, he was digging to bury Alison and CeCe._

_Quietly, she snuck back into the room. Everyone was asleep. She sat back down cradling her pig puppet, and pretended to sleep._

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks her.

She turns into him and he cradles her to him, knowing what she was thinking. What she often thought about. "We had to," he said simply.

"We have to get the book back from Hanna," she says. "If we don't..." She couldn't hurt Hanna too.

"We could run," he offers.

"We can't," she holds him tightly. "We have to silence Alison and CeCe once and for all, or all of it...all of it's for nothing." She closes her eyes, "If only we'd known about CeCe's twin..."

He had often thought of that night. At first, they hadn't been able to figure it out—how CeCe and Alison were alive. Alison had escaped somehow—but not CeCe, or rather, Amelia. They hadn't known there had been two of them.

Then Aria's parents had taken her away to Iceland. They promised to meet again, in one year—give Alison time to think they'd given up. They'd met up at the bar and grill again, just like they had the first time.

They had created "A" to torment the girls, to get them to lead them to Alison. Aria would be targeted too, so that no one would suspect her. And today, they had been close—very close. Aria had followed the wrong red coat—CeCe, while Alison had led Spencer to their safe haven. If only she had chosen differently this could all be over.

"I'll distract them," she whispers silently. "You get Hanna. Don't hurt her, if you can help it. But get the notebook."

"Don't worry," his voice is chilling. She can feel goosebumps on her spine. "By tonight, it'll all be over. We'll have Alison at last."

* * *

_Five Hours Later_

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Alison looks into my eyes and I realize, she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember that it was me.


End file.
